Turnabout Anohana
by JustBeingTheFanficMe
Summary: What happens 3 years after Menma appeared before Jintan? Jintan gets accused of killing Menma 13 years ago! Who will Defend Jinta in court? Legendary Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright that's who! My first Fanfic! :) Enjoy! :) :D Rated T for some Violence. Alternate Cause Of Death of Menma
1. Chapter 1: Preview

Author's Note: Hi, so this is my first Fanfic on this site! :) Yay! So this is the preview of the first chapter in "Turnabout Anohana". Enjoy! :)

 **I DO NOT OWN ANOHANA NOR PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

Visitor's Room

September 4, 12:00 PM

"Oh, so that's what happened, Jintan," Phoenix Wright said. Jintan sighed, "Yeah, she died 13 years ago and appeared before me 3 years ago." "So, do you like Menma?" Phoenix asked.

* * *

The next Day in the court room...

September 5, 10:43 AM

Court is now in session

"Court is now in session for the trial of Jinta Yadomi," the Judge hollered. Phoenix said calmly, "The Defense is ready, Your Honor." "The Prosecution is also ready, Your Honor," Blackquill also said calmly. Blackquill said, "Most certainly. On a day 13 years ago, the Victim, Meiko Honma, was pushed into the river by the Defendant, Jinta Yadomi!" Objection!" ? said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, so this is my first Fanfic on this site! :) Yay! So this is the first chapter in "Turnabout Anohana". Enjoy! :)

 **I DO NOT OWN ANOHANA NOR PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **And, sorry for the Japaneses people if they are offended by this Chapter/Story.**

Theme for the Fanfic: /aEPNAC

Shout-out to AmaLee and Dima Lancaster for the original English cover video for the AnoHana Theme (/irfFJS) and the Producers for the Ace Attorney Games for the Objection Theme! :)

* * *

Visitor's Room

September 4, 12:00 PM

"Oh, so that's what happened, Jintan," Phoenix Wright said. Jintan sighed, "Yeah, she died 13 years ago and appeared before me 3 years ago." "So, do you like Menma?" Phoenix asked. Jintan asked, stammering, "W-what?! E-excuse M-me?! "I said, 'So, do you like Menma?'" Wright said. Jintan yelled but in a indoor way, "Yeah, but as a friend!" "Are you sure?" Phoenix and ? asked, mockingly. Jintan hollered, then asked, "Yes! And, who spoke with you at the same time?" "I don't know," Phoenix replied.

* * *

The next Day in the court room...

September 5, 10:43 AM

Court is now in session

The Judge hollered, "Court is now in session for the trial of Jinta Yadomi." "The Defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix said calmly. Blackquill also said calmly, "The Prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." "Um... why is the Defendant here from Japan even though we are here in America?" the Judge asked. Blackquill explained, "Well, the Japanese Government wanted to give the American Government a chance to settle one of their cases." "Well... Okay. Prosecutor, please tell your opening statement," the Judge reluctantly said. Blackquill replied, "Most certainly. On a day 13 years ago, the Victim, Meiko Honma, was pushed into the river by the Defendant, Jinta Yadomi!" "Objection!" ? hollered.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry that this was short(lol)! :( Well, put down in the reviews section about suggestions and to tell me if you want me to continue the Fanfic. See ya in the next Preview of Chapter 2! :) BTW, The OC gets introduced later in the Fanfic :) :D


	3. Chapter 2: Preview

Author's Note: So, this is the Preview of Ch.2. I am sorry of not updating this.

Enjoy! :)

 ** **I DO NOT OWN ANOHANA NOR PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.****

 **Theme for the Fanfic: /aEPNAC**

 **Shout-out to AmaLee and Dima Lancaster for the original English cover video for the AnoHana Theme ( /irfFJS) and the Producers for the Ace Attorney Games for the Objection Theme! :)**

 **line**

 **? said, "Objection!" "Who was that?" Judge asked Phoenix Wright and Jintan.**

 **The one who said "Objection!" was Meiko Honma herself...**

 ** **To Be Continued...****

 **Line**

 **Sorry that this Preview was short again. I hope I can see you soon! :)**

 **Bye! :) ;)**


End file.
